Forbidden
by xXQueenKuXx
Summary: A half human, half xenomorph escapes a ship to land on a strange planet, full of 8" tall muscled creatures. Can she change the heart of one of these hunters, or die trying?
1. New species

**Hey I decided to write this story after I watched the movies for like the billionth time. I won't write another chapter until I get some reviews, so please, please, please review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies, or the characters, I made this story for fun and not for profit.**

**Chapter 1**

**A new species**

Have you ever felt like you were being watched, how about studied? I have, everyday of my short life, for you see I am about 3 months old. I am a Xenomorph, I am not like the rest of my kind, I am half human, and half alien. I was taken from lieutenant Ripley's DNA. She was a brave women, strong, clever, beautiful. She also tried to wipe out the Xenomorphs. They say I look like her, but I don't see it. I have long black straight hair, solid black eyes, long slender fingers, with sharp pointed nails, snarling pointed silver teeth, and a long tail with a sharp point at the end, I do have her amazing figure and creamy touchable white skin, but Ripley was gorgeous, I am a monster, not even my own "kind" will go near me, who could love something that doesn't belong anywhere?

Some times I catch myself staring out of my tube and through the spaceship window, wondering if there really is no where for me, or if maybe…just maybe I could belong somewhere…with someone.

I watch the scientists from day to day, because really there is nothing else for me to do. They don't do much, just sit at the computers, talk about numbers and our location in space, how I'm progressing. Sometimes they come and stare at me with their tiny beady eyes, for hours on end. They scribble things down and then leave me alone.

It seems that when they "remade" Ripley and took the queen from her, they also took her DNA, and stored it, which is how I was born. I wish I could meet her, maybe talk with her, for you see I have the capable speech of both species. But Ripley doing what Ripley does best escaped a ship filled with aliens, with some other survivors and headed to Earth…where ever that is. I hope she's happy.

The humans wear very odd material on their body's, which they call clothes, it seems warm, I wish I could have some. Its very cold in space, and in this tube there is no heat, so I shiver constantly.

"P…p…pleeeeeaaaa…seee?" The first words to escape my mouth, luckily I wasn't born with two mouths, like all the Xenomorphs are, so speech was possible for me. I understand what the humans are saying but to form their words is a lot harder then I thought, but then again I am a fast learner.

One of the scientist took notice that the "alien"..a.k.a me, was trying to speak.

"Finally all our hard work is paying off, everyone hurry number 27 is trying to speak." Stupid wanker.

They gather around me, whispering to each other, nodding every once in a while. Soon silence, all eyes on me.

"I…I'm cold, c..can I have something to wear?" My voice was very raspy and harsh, but at least I could talk. It was obvious some of them didn't want me to talk, they looked disgusted and made sure everyone knew their point of view.

" This is marvellous, we actually created a hybrid alien,, we'll go down in history for this!" That scientist ran to a communicator on the wall and started talking to someone very fast, probably about me."Here dear, this should keep you warm." A blond women opened a small opening in the tube and dropped some articles of clothing in for me.

"Thank you."

It was loose white pants, and a tight white long sleeved top, I could hardly breathe. But at least I wasn't shivering as bad.

They eventually let me out of the tube, and put me in an empty room, it wasn't a big improvement, but I could walk now, and it eased the sore muscles in my legs and back.

I need out of here, I know that, but how?

Frank, the head scientist, as I have found out from ease dropping, was scheduling me for test. These tests sounded horrible, I guess they forgot that I know English, well…enough to understand that these tests just might kill me.

Pacing helps me think. But no matter how long I pace for, I can't find a solution to my problem.

Does it really matter if I die or not? No one would miss me. No, I have to get out of here, there's a better place, I know it, and maybe…just maybe there would be some one to love me.

I have been watching the other Xenomorphs for a few days now, it seems their blood is some kind of acid. If they bleed, it could burn a hole through the floor, probably why the scientists have separated them, one per room.

As being a half breed, I started to wonder if maybe I have acid blood. Might as while see, there would be no harm in not trying.

When the scientist turned away I bite as hard as I could into the palm of my hand, my blood tasted sour, and bitter but did not hurt me, I stared down at my hand, my blood was a greenish goo, just like the Xenomorphs.

Disgusted I flicked some of it on the floor, and just as I had hoped it burned a small hole. I'd need to shed more blood to escape. I repeatedly kept biting my hand, wrist and arm until the hole was big enough to fit through. God I hoped Xenomorphs were fast healers. And just as the scientist looked up to see if I was in a good condition for the tests, I slipped through the hole, and was gone.

**The next chapter will be about her escape, so please, please review, so I can continue writing?**


	2. Escape

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

**To answer some of your questions, she has Xenomorphs long slender fingers, but she has all ten human digits, their human coloured but look slightly bruised, also her tail is exactly like a Xenomorphs but it blends in with her human colouring up by her spine, so again her spine looks slightly bruised. I need to give my Xenomorph and predator names, so if any of you have any idea's please share them with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or any of the characters, I made this story for fun and not for profit.**

**Chapter 2**

**Escape**

I never thought being part Xenomorph would ever come in handy until I realized I could crawl on the ceiling. All the guards were oblivious I was right above them. Maybe escaping wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

My arm and hand stopped bleeding almost right away, but the wound doesn't seem to be healing, hopefully it doesn't get infected, that would be just my luck.

Just as I was getting confident that I could escape, security alarms went off. Flashing red all down the hall, throwing my shadow in all directions. Soldiers came running out of all the corridors, they saw me right away and aimed their guns.

Great their standing in my way to the escape pods. I don't think I can go around them, guess I'll have to go through them.

Dropping from the ceiling, I crouched on all fours, and snarled my teeth at them.

" Disgusting creature, its just like all the other beasts!" One of the soldiers spat at me.

I snapped up and rammed my fist through his open mouth, breaking through the other side, I lifted him off the ground and flung him at three more soldiers with such force they slide across the hall and smashed their heads against a wall.

Returning to a crouch, I whipped my tail at the back of another soldiers knees, making him fall to the floor. His head made a delicious cracking noise on the tiled floor, but I wasn't finished with him yet, I impaled him with my tail.

Now there was only one left, he was shaking in his boots, poor boy. Standing to my full height I was easily a foot taller then him.

"Leave and you'll be spared." He took off running down the blood stained hall without looking back.

When he disappeared down the corridor I took off running.

The escape pods were with in my sights, so close to tasting freedom, if I had any tear ducts I think I would have cried.

Frank, the head scientist stepped out of the pod, in his hand he held gun.

" Think of all that we can learn from you, we'd treat you with the utmost care, please don't make me hurt you."

I saw the concern in his eyes but I knew it wasn't for me, it was for all the money and hard work he put into me. Wanker.

" I can't stay here." He took a step forward and raised his pathetic excuse for a weapon.

"Then I have no choice." He took aim, before he could pull the trigger, I slid across the floor and took out his feet. I pinned him under me. " I will never be owned or controlled by anyone!" before he could say anything, I took his head in my hands and ripped it off his shoulders, blood splattered my face, I grinned and licked his blood off my lips.

Freedom sure tastes sweet.

Before anyone could come and stop me, I scurried into the pod and pushed the launch button. The pod shot into space. Soon the ship that had been my "home" was a tiny speck,

My destination unknown, my future uncertain, but I was free.

**Sorry this was another short chapter, the later ones will be longer! Please, please, please review again?**


	3. Hunter

**Whoot third chapter! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story so far. As long as you keep reviewing, I will keep cranking out chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I did not make / own the movies or the characters, I made this story for fun and not for profit, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Hunter**

It is an honour to be considered one of the top Yautja hunters. I have everything, respect, the honour of picking any women I wanted, the greatest building to call home, and yet…I feel lonely. Every Yautja female I come across just doesn't interest me, they stare longingly at me though, I am a very desirable mate after all.

I'm 9" tall, and extremely muscled, more so then the rest of my kind, my dread locks reach my waist. The mask I use when I hunt is flat with a long scratch over one eye, and spikes sticking out around the edges. The symbol in the middle of the forehead marks me as a warrior and accomplished hunter.

Sometimes I catch myself staring up at the stars late at night and wondering...maybe there's something out there for me, something different, but then I chuckle, why would I ever want anything different, I'm happy the way I am….aren't I?

That thought, that one thought turned my world upside down.

Suddenly the door to my roof burst open. "Zion, a space pod was spotted about 10 miles west of here, we're sending a scouting party out, are you going to join?" He looked excited, more so then I have ever seen him. I just nodded in reply, maybe this will ease my mind of the troubling thoughts I've been having.

We set out at dawn the fallowing morning, it was humid and already 40C.

It was a short trek to the crash site, what ever had landed here was still alive, but it was hurt, there was blood everywhere.

"This looks like Xenomorphs blood, look how it burns through the ground, and here I thought we'd have something interesting to hunt for once." It was one of the elders who spoke. I say if he's so tired of hunting these creatures he should go explore a new dangerous planet. When I looked at the trail the creature had made something seemed odd about it.

" Look what ever had landed here isn't a Xenomorph, it has ooman foot prints." They all looked at the trail, and puzzled this for a second.

" The Xenomorph probably just kidnapped a ooman, it happens now and again." They started back towards civilization.

" Zion catch this thing will you?" Stupid geezer.

"Of course elder." I started off after whatever had landed on our planet. Its trail was all over the place, it must have hurt its leg.

I decided against camouflage, being injured, it probably wouldn't be that big of a threat anyway.

By the time night feel, I was still no where near my prey. It seemed to have sensed something was fallowing it and took off. Smart beast.

After my shelter was up and I had eaten, I lay under the stars and decided to continue my earlier if there was something out there…something exciting and I was wasting my time here?What if there was someone out there that…that could love me in ways I never thought possible. At that thought I burst out laughing. Oh god what a womanly thing to think!

After my roaring laughter died down, the sound of the forest surrounded me, it was calming and sweet.

Just then a splash woke me from my thoughts. What was that?I quickly grabbed my gear and ran through the forest, making sure I didn't make a sound. It must be that creature I've been tracking, but how did it get so close with out me noticing?

I brushed some leaves and twigs out of my way, I had come across a giant waterfall, it was amazing and the mist felt refreshing on my face.

Another splash caught my attention.

My mouth dropped open, in the middle of the lake under the water fall was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

**This chapter was a little hard to start but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember to review.**


	4. Meeting

**Sorry about the late update, I couldn't stop playing DDR its to addicting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the characters, this story id for fun not profit. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting**

I've been traveling in space for weeks now, it seems the pod has located a planet which has oxygen, and has set a course for it. I don't know how much longer I can survive though, I haven't had anything to drink or eat since I left that ship.

I know I've drastically lost weight, another week and I think I might die.

The pod started picking up speed, I pride myself off the floor and looked out the window, all around me was fire.

It was zooming through the planets ozone, I hope the pod holds out.

As soon as the pod hit the earth I went flying back, smashing against a wall, a pole had snapped on impact and impaled my leg. Howling in pain I pride my leg off the pole. I looked up and saw the controls smoking. That can't be good.

I jumped out of the pod just as it imploded, a shard flew from it and dug into my back, I coughed up some blood.

My blood melted the ground around me. Everything started to get dark. NO I have to keep going, I have to survive!

Staggering through the jungle I started to wonder, will I die here? It seems that way, I'd never know if there was something or someone out there for me. The sun was slowly setting, it was mesmerizing.

A splashing caught my attention, I slowly made my way towards the noise, pushing some giant leaves and branches out of my way a waterfall came into view. It was amazing, I stripped off my clothes and gently wadded into the water. Instantly my wounds stopped hurting. I think I found paradise.

I dove into the clear water, creating a giant splash. It felt wonderful. All my worries soon disappeared.

After a few minutes under water I had to resurface for air. I broke through the surface and flicked my hair back so it slapped against my back. Water dripped off my breasts creating little ripples in the water. I could get used to this.

A twig snapped catching my attention. Peering around I found the source of the noise, it was a metal face with an amazingly muscled body attached to it. It made a strange clicking noise. What ever it was I wasn't sticking around to find out.

Diving back under the water, I swam as fast as I could to the other side of the bank, resurfacing I realized I didn't have clothes. To late to go back for them.

Climbing out of the water, I turned and faced the peeping tom.

He just stood there watching me as I watched him. Every little move he made, even if it was just a flick of his fingers made me twitch.

He held up his hand in a sign to make me stay, he then reached up and unplugged some cords from his head. The metal face fell to the ground with a soft pat.

Standing across from me was the strangest looking things I have ever seen, what was it?I tilted my head to the side, it copied me. Smart ass.

It had four long prong like things on the sides of its mouth, and tiny little eyes, they looked sad. But soon I noticed they were trailing up and down my body. I covered my self the best I could with my hands and tail, I crouched low and hissed before running off into the forest.

At first all I could here was my heart pounding in my chest, but then I heard the creature fallowing me, purposely staying behind me. So it's a hunter, huh?

We ran like that for an hour or so before the pain in my leg and back came back full force, I could feel the blood dripping down my back and leg. There must have been something in the water that stopped the pain and bleeding, I hope all the water is like that here.

After a few more minutes I had to start limping, the pain was unbearable. And not long after that I had to lay down, I tried hiding my self in between some roots, but I had a feeling he'd still find me.

And just as I had expected there he was standing in front of me with his head slightly turned to the side. He stepped towards me and I growled, but it didn't stop him he kneeled in front of me and grabbed hold of my leg, I howled in pain.

I watched him closely, he pulled out a weird needle looking thing and dug it into my leg, I winced but soon the pain went away, and right before my eyes the wound healed. He waited to see if I would do something, when I didn't he flipped me over as easily as if I weighed nothing. He repeated what he did to my leg and then flipped me back around the face him. Amazingly all the pain was gone.

He open his arms and tried to scoop me up, but I kicked as hard as I could into his manhood and bite into his neck.

He staggered backwards and glared at me, I glared back and spat out his blood. Interestingly enough it was the same color as mine.

He moved towards me again this time with determination in his eyes, I evaded him and climbed up the tree. There was no way in hell that I was letting him make me his property.

\

But to my dismay he jumped onto the branch beside me. Didn't he know when to give up?

He lunged at me but I jumped back so he slammed his face into a branch and fell to the floor. I waited a few minutes to see if he would get up but he didn't.

Slowly I climbed down from the tree, and crept towards him. He was definitely out cold.

He looked different when his face was relaxed, it almost seemed…gentle…maybe I should have given him a chance, he did help me after all.

I took his cheek in my hand and gently rubbed it, and smoothed the wrinkles across his forehead with my thumb.

"Could you be the one I was looking for?"

A twig snapped in the distance, it brought me back to reality.

By the time the sun rose the next morning there was no trace of me.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter **


	5. Enemies or lovers?

**So umm my brother told me that predator women pick their mates and not the men, I didn't know that when I started this story, so please forgive me for getting the info wrong ****L **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the characters. I made this story for fun and not for profit.**

**Chapter 5**

**Enemies or lovers?**

The sun peaked through the leaves of the tree above me and blinded me for a minute. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted to the light. I staggered to my feet. God my head hurt. A gust of wind blew across my face, her scent was every where, its so intoxicating.

Running as fast as I could, I made it to the waterfall in half the time it took me to chase her. There was no sign of her anywhere, she even came back and took her clothes.

Regrettably I headed back to my camp, my head hung a little

Just as I gave up all hope in finding her, a small trail leading away from my camp caught my eye. Bending down to examine it I noticed that yes they were ooman foot prints. You wait Xenomorph I'm coming for you, and this time I won't let you escape.

I kept up a fast run for the entire day, hopping over fallen trees and jumping over ditches in the ground. In the back of my mind I started to wonder where she was going. Soon I got my answer, half way up a cliff was a small cave. So that's where she is.

By the time I reached the cave opening it was very dark and cold out. I peered into the opening, at the far back I could make out a slight bump and heard light breathing.

Moving slowly towards her I tried not to make a sound. She looked perfect laying there, curled up in a ball and breathing so softly it looked like she wasn't breathing at all. Without disturbing her I laid down beside her and wrapped her in my arms. She was so soft and warm.

Her tail curled around my leg and she shuffled back until her back was pressed against my chest, it sounded like she was purring, my mouth pulled into a smile. Perfect. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

Dawn came to early for me. I propped my arm up and used it as a cushion for my head. I stared down at her, she gleamed in the morning light, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes fluttered open, they were completely black, interesting. I could tell she was looking at me by the way her breathing was coming in short bursts.

"Its ok I don't want to hurt you." She had other ideas.

She rolled on top of me, hooked my hips with her legs and continued rolling until she was on her back. She did this at break neck speed so I went rolling over top of her, and when she let go I went flying and hit a wall. Growling I jumped up and ran at her, she dropped to all fours and tripped me, I stumbled and fell out of the cave. I hit every branch and rock on the way down.

Looking up I could see her watching me. I screamed with rage.

She jumped down and lightly landed on my chest.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I blinked a couple times trying to understand what she had said, all the anger leaving me instantly.

"So you can speak my language." She rolled off of me and pressed her back against a tree and stared at me.

" It wasn't very hard, now why won't you leave me alone?"

I opened my mouth to reply to her, then closed it. Why don't I leave her alone? I never stopped to think about it. Why did I have this feeling that I always wanted her with me?

" I don't know, I just feel a connection." She continued to stare at me. "Don't you?"

She pressed her back harder against the tree. " I don't know."

We sat there staring at each other for a few minutes, studying each other, she slowly moved towards me. She pressed her hands on either side of my face, I closed my eyes. Her long fingers played with the prongs on my face, her nails teasingly digging into my skin. Before I knew it she was kissing me, her lips were soft and warm. I kissed her back, parting her juicy lips with my tongue, she gasped but didn't pull away. Our tongues wrestled with each other for dominance, she won.

I pulled her into my arms, my fingers digging into her back, she moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist and sat in my lap, her claws leaving red scratches all over my chest. My breathing was starting to get uneven, she pulled away and looked down at me.

"I…" She didn't finish the sentence for there was loud gun shots and yelling coming from behind us. She stared at the spot the noise was coming from then glared down at me. " You bastard!" She slide off my lap with such grace and climbed to her feet.

" I didn't mean for them to come." I stood to. I wanted her to understand that I hadn't sent for them, they came on there own, and that I didn't want to lose her.

"This was a trap, I can't believe I fell for it, you sick bastard!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, she looked up at me with such hate that it nearly broke my heart.

"NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN." Before I could say or do anything, she jumped up into the tree and disappeared.

I stared at where she had been.

The shouting got louder, and soon the search party came into view. "Oh good he's not dead." Some of them chuckled and slapped my back. I gave them a half smile before looking back at where my Xenomorph had been.

I won't give up on you, I will make you see how I feel.

**More chapters to come! I'm still trying to think of a name for my Xenomorph.**

**Please, please, please review?**


	6. A new life?

**Okay, one of you nice reviewers said my Xenomorph acted like a teenage girl…and was sort of easy. Well considering she's like 3.5 months old, and was genetically altered so she would grow faster, respectively yeah she would be a teenager. I'm happy you pointed it out to me, so I could let everyone know that her mindset is about 15-18. And I'm sorry I made her a little easy in the last chapter, she's confused because she's never experienced or been told about love, so its all new to her and she's basing her actions off of instinct. And Colin I will keep bugging you about my chapters so shove it ****J! Any who enjoy this chapter!Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the characters, I made this story for fun and not for profit.**

**Chapter 6**

**A new life?**

I laid in the cave crying. What's come over me? Why do I feel such a connection with him, why did I do those things, and why do I feel so betrayed? It doesn't make sense.

Grunting and mumbling from the front of the cave caught my attention, I slowly moved towards it and looked down. And there he was, climbing steadily, he really doesn't give up. Just then he looked up at me and did something that I guess was supposed to be a smile. "I told you to leave me alone." He climbed up over the edge and sat himself down breathing lightly, he looked up at me. "I didn't mean for them to come, I hadn't reported back so they came looking for me, I'm sorry, I really don't want to hurt you. To tell you the truth you shocked me when you suddenly kissed me." If I could blush I would be bright red. "why are you here then, shouldn't you be going back with the rest of them?" He continued to stare at me until I had to look away. "I won't leave without you, I want you to come back with me and start a new life with my people." At that I started to laugh. "Why would they allow me into your civilization? I'm not one of you, I'm a monster!" This time it was his turn to laugh.

"I don't think you're a monster, I like how your imperfect." I hissed at him but only half heartedly.

"I'll protect you from them." I stood there staring down at him. "But…" Worrying thoughts entered my head, what if this was a trap….what if they tried to kill me…what if he couldn't protect me? It was several minutes before I answered. "Ok." He stood up and pulled me into his arms, he looked down at me and did his goofy smile. " I'll always be here for you…..what is your name?" I thought about it for a second, the only thing the scientists called me was 27, that must be it.

"27." He grimaced when I told him, well that's rude.

"My name is Zion, can you think of a better name to call your self?" It didn't take long to think of one that I liked. "Morph." He still didn't look happy about the name. "Its that or 27, take it or leave it." He slowly smiled. "Ok Morph, time to take you to your new home." He swiftly lifted me up into his muscled arms. "I can walk you know." I said grumpily.

"I know but this is more fun." He jumped out of the cave and started running, to my new home, to my new life….I'm screwed.

When we reached the out skirts of my peoples dwellings, I set her down. She looked up at me, I just smiled, this will be fine...right? We walked a little apart from each other, all eyes were soon on us, the women scoffed and turned their heads away to talk amongst them selves, while the men stared openly. " I don't like this." She moved closer to me as if they would jump at her at any minute…and they just might. I wrapped an arm around her defensively and stared straight ahead, my head held high. Let them think what they want. After a few minutes her tail wrapped around my leg…probably because she's nervous, I don't blame her . After a few more agonizing minutes we made it to my home, people were starting to gather. I ushered her inside and turned to face them. "She is not what you think, I'm taking this as my responsibility to look after her, leave us alone." With that said I turned and went inside. When I closed the door she was standing there staring at me. "what?" She looked at me and then around, poor thing, she must be terrified. I quickly pulled her into a hug. "Soon they will adjust to you, and hopefully warm up to you." I doubt that that will actually happen, but one can wish.

"Come its getting late, I'll show you where you can sleep for the night." She fallowed me down the hall and into a spare room I had, she looked up at me and smiled before heading into the room and closing the door in my face. I laughed softly before heading to my room. Laying down on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling wondering what life would be like with her. Maybe it won't be what I thought it could be.

A few hours later I heard my door creak open, I pretended to be asleep. She crept towards my bed and crawled in beside me, she didn't curl up to me though, so I rolled over and folded my arms around her tiny frame. She wiggled in closer and before I knew it she was asleep. It felt like I was holding my whole world in my arms.

Drifting off to sleep I realized I found what my heart had been searching for, now to keep it is the hard part.

**Sorry my update is late, I was busy trying to make my pyramid head helmet for next years otafest L**

**Many, many more chapter to come…I hope, but I need your reviews to keep me inspired to write, so please, please, please review? **


	7. Elders

**Hey readers, this chapter is going to be a short one, but the next one will hopefully make up for it.**

**Please review, bad, good I don't care. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies nor the characters, I made this fiction for fun and not for profit.**

**Chapter 7**

**Elders**

They gathered in a secret room, that none but the elders of the Yautja knew about. Standing in silence, they glanced at each other waiting for someone to speak, to share their view about the disaster that has happened. Finally the eldest of all the Yautja spoke. " We all know why we are here, it is about our greatest warrior, Zion. He has in his "care" a creature we have never seen before. He refuses to let us take it and experiment on it. He has also denied us any information about it. So my brothers, here's the question for you, what are we going to do?" Soft murmuring was the only reply. " We can't let this continue, its an abomination." Cheering fallowed that comment. Then silence again, they looked at the eldest of them for an answer.

"We must get it some how out of Zion's house, and away from him." More cheers. "Now my brothers, I have an idea, we will set up impossible tasks for her to accomplish, if she wins, then we will leave them be, but they will be ignored completely by everyone, if she fails then we may do with her as we please." They cheered and clapped each other on the back. An hour after the meeting started they disbanded and headed home. _When she loses I can take her for my slave, and do with her as I please, I will make her life hell._ The eldest Yautja thought with a sick smile on his face. _She'd make a very interesting sex toy._ He chuckled to himself. The plan was set in motion, and soon he would have her. And Zion being the proud fool he is will accept the challenge and watch her suffer and fall into misery.

The eldest Yautja turned down the lights before leaving the room himself. He walked in between homes, and training areas. The sky was a beautiful lavender color as the sun started to set. _Tomorrow you will be mine._

**Sorry for the late update, so yeah it was a short chapter sorry. **

**Please review? I love hearing your guys' idea's and thoughts.**


	8. Please don't leave me!

**Hey people, I know this chapter took awhile to be published, I had some very strange hours at work :S**

**Any who, I love some of the reviews about the elder, they were very funny!I still have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. Enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter 8**

**Please don't leave me!**

I woke up holding her close to my heart. I nuzzled her hair lovingly. She mumbled at me too take something for my breathe then rolled over. After tickling her without mercy I rolled out of bed and stretched. "What would you like for breakfast?" She looked up at me, a few tears still in her eyes from laughing. "Anything." I smiled down at her before heading down stairs towards my kitchen.

I pulled out some cgraflen and started to fry it up when a knock at my door caught my attention. I turned off the stove and cleaned my hands on a clothe as I opened the door. "Yes?" hundreds of Yautja were outside my door yelling and thrusting weapons in the air.

"Let us see her! Bring the creature outside!" They screamed and dragged me outside. "What is the meaning of this?" I roared and shoved one of them off me." I will not stand for this on my property!"

They laughed and sneered at me.

I looked over at the door just in time to see them drag morph outside and thrust her into the dirt. She looked up at me with wide black eyes, I wanted to run to her, to hold her, but five of them pinned me to the ground.

The Yautja parted for the elders, the eldest of them all was in the front, sneering down at me. " We have come to challenge your pet to the oldest of all our traditions, to see if she is worthy of being part of our people." They turned and stared down at her, someone spit on her. I roared and dragged the others forward with me, but more came to stop me before \I could reach the elder.

She looked from me to them. " You couldn't ask in a more civilized way?" It was her turn to sneer at them. The elder's lip twitched before he kicked her, she fell back into the dirt. She coughed up a bit of blood, it melted into the ground.

"Stop please don't hurt her!" I cried.

" Its ok Zeon, I'm fine." She wiped the blood off her lip and straightened up, she looked them straight in the eyes. " I except your challenge." As every one cheered and whistled my head hung low, I cursed them all under my breathe. I felt a hand on me back then one under my chin lifting my face up. When I opened my eyes I saw her smiling at me. "What's with the little support hmm? I'll be fine." She kissed my forehead before walking off with the elders surrounding her. Morph didn't look at anyone. Her head was held high and her spine was straight.

They dragged me off and chained me to a wall, beside a large chair that the eldest of all Yautja occupied. He looked down at me as if I was a bug under his foot. "I hope you'll enjoy the show." he chuckled then turned to face the arena. "Let the show begin, I hope it's a blood bathe."I quickly turned my attention to the arena, one of the large doors at the far end started to open and a figure emerged. "Morph…"

They had taken me far away from Zeon's home, to a large arena. It was dark and damp. They had shoved me into a filthy room and said when the doors opened I was to walk through them and then my task would start. When they had left the room and slammed the door behind them, I fell to the floor shaking. Oh god what's going to happen to me? I'm going to die I know it.

It seemed like years ago when I had escaped the spaceship…God I'm so scared.

The doors started to groan. I gulped down my fear and stood up. Slowly I walked over to the door and inhaled deeply. All around me was the scent of blood.

"Zeon….."The doors opened, and I walked out into the open, I had to squint to see anything. The sun beat down into my face mercilessly, then without any warning something large and scaly slammed into me. \I went fly into the nearest wall. After I could breathe again I looked up, in front of me was a 15 foot tall creature. It had talons as long as me, rows and rows of sharp teeth with horrid breathe, it snapped its tail impatiently. That must have been what had slammed into me. Slowly I got to me feet, and without giving it a chance, I ran at it as fast as I could. It blinked in shock, then brought up a giant clawed hand and swung it at me. I jumped into the air, doing a half spin. I landed on its claw and started running again. It roared in anger and brought up its other claw to scratch me off its arm, I grabbed hold of its talon and then crunched into a ball on its finger, I looked up at its big ugly yellow eyes, it looked back at me with hatred. I tensed all the muscles in my legs and sprang from its finger, I made contact with its eye. Before it could pull me off, I punched through its eye and pulled it out. The creature screamed in pain, I fell off and landed in a big cloud of dust. I quickly limped away before it stepped on me. The thing didn't take long to recover, it snarled at me then a long lizard tongue snaked out of its mouth and wrapped around my waist and pulled me into its mouth. I dug my nails into its throat, before it could swallow me and bite furiously into my arm, I spread my blood on the inside of its neck. "Take that you bastard!" It cough and hocked me back up. I landed in a pile of blood, saliva, and left over food that was stuck in its teeth. I shakily got to me feet, The creature fell with a loud bang behind me. A weary smile spread across my face. I looked up at see faces of hatred all around me, they booed and hissed at me. Then I heard his voice. "Zion?" I turned to face him, he was running across the arena to get to me, I waved with a giant smile on my face. Then a wave of pain hit me, I looked down confused, there sticking out of my stomach was a large blade. "How'd that get there?" I looked up at him again before the blade was retracted and I fell to the ground.

**************************************************************************************************************I was watching her fight that thing with pride, she was doing an amazing job, then I saw him, a Yautja was standing by the side of the arena with a giant blade, he was watching her very closely. "What's going on?" I looked up at the elder and he looked down at me. "I think you know perfectly well what's going on." He smirked and turned his attention back to the fight. I snarled and tensed against the chains, they creaked and groaned as I pushed forward with all my might. They eventually snapped and I jumped to my feet. The elder looked at me then jumped out of his chair. "Guards hurry, stop him!" But before the guards could catch me, I jumped out of the box seat and landed on the dirt. Morph had just killed the creature. "MORPH!" She turned to look at me and smiled, I started to run towards her but it was to late. The Yautja stabbed her, before I could reach her. He retracted the blade and she fell to the ground, I dropped to my hands and knees, and scooped her into my arms. "Morph?….Morph? Come on wake up…Please wake up." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held her. "Please don't leave me!"

**More and more chapters to come, so please review!**


	9. Death

**So blah blah blah blah, sorry for the late up date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have made the movies, comics or anything, I made this story for fun and not for profit  
**

**CHAPTER 9**

**?**

I woke up in a small room, with brightly decorated walls, and lots of dead animal skulls. where am I? How did I get here?

And then I remembered, I had just won the challenge, but had been stabbed by someone. I looked down at the place where I had been stabbed, there was no wound just a scar. well thats interesting. I wonder if Zeon is ok. He's probably the one that brought me here.

I smiled to myself.

Suddenly the door swung open, I held my breathe waiting to see if it was Zeon. To my disappointment it wasn' was that elder guy, the one that had challenged me to the death match.

"How are you feeling now?". I looked up at him, he was extremely ugly and smelled of expired food of some kind. It made me want to vomit!

"Peachy considering I just fought for my life." I glared at him. Watching every move he made, even if it was the slightest flick of his fingers. "What do you want from me? I won the challenge so I thought I was free from you now."

The elder smiled at me, the way one would smile at a small and slow child. It pissed me off.

Suddenly he lunged at me, knocking me off the pillows I had been sleeping on. We rolled for a few seconds, when we finally did stop he was ontop of me pinning me to the ground.

"Your all mine now creature!" He licked up the side of my neck and down in between my breasts. I screamed and thrashed trying to get him off, my whole body still ached from the day before. "Get off now!" I managed to get my arm free of his grip and punched him in the face.

He looked shocked for a second, but only for a second. His nose was bleeding as he re-pinned my arms. "Fiesty airn't you? Thats ok its more exciting for me."

I coughed up saliva and spat it at his face, grinning as I watched it slide down his ugly mug. He slapped me hard, the sound echoeing throughout the room."Filth!"

I growled deep in my throat. I had enough of being treated like dirt. I planted my feet squarely on the ground beneath me and thrust with all my might upward, knocking the elder over.

Before he could react I grabbed his face and slammed it into the wall. Blood splattered the bright paint of the wall, and the floor beneath it. I turned him to face me. "P...p..please forgive me!" he looked so pathetic sitting there.

"Never." With that I reached down and took his face in my hand and tore the flesh from his skull. I looked at the hunk of meat in my hand and felt sick to my stomach. I quickly flung it into the corner of the room****

Finding a clothe on the ground, I wiped the blood off my hands and arms. I wonder where zeon is...I hope he's okay.

As silent as I could be I left the room, never looking back, only forward...hopeing to find Zeon, and praying that he is also okay.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, hopefully I can complete this story this week. :)**

**Please review?**


End file.
